Dark Return
by ScorpioGirl1987
Summary: FINALLY UPDATED! Takes place in the year 3007. The Dark Dragon returns from the dragon temple after 1000 years. He gains control over magical creatures and turns every human to slaves. Can Jin Long and her friends stop him once and for all? OCs added!
1. Jin

1**-looks around nervously- Ahem. Hey, guys! Remember me? XD Anyway, I thought of this fanfic last year, and I finally decided to work on it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own ADJL. It belongs to Disney. I do however, own Ben, Leah, Madisen, Jin, and other OCs.**

**BTW, there will be A LOT of Zenon and Phil of the Future references since I'm not that creative as to what it's like in the future.**

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_New York City- June 7th, 3007_

The streets of New York were buzzing with hover-cars, electric scooters, and whirring robots. The buildings were now chrome in order to avoid damage. Fourteen year old Jin Long smiled as she sped long on her electric scooter to her friend Carli's house.

Jin was about five foot four inches tall with long jet-black hair and brown almond shaped eyes. Her family had a secret, and only her two best friends Carli and Sam know about it: Jin is the American Dragon. The twentieth American Dragon to be exact. Jin usually wore a yellow neon shirt and blue jeans to reflect her dragon colors.

Jin stopped in front of Carli's house and went up to ring the doorbell. A few minutes later, the door opened with a remote-controlled door opener. Jin stepped in and looked around.

"Carli?" Jin called out.

"I'm in the living 4room!" Carli called back. Jin walked into the bright living room to meet her friend. "Hey, Jin!"

Jin sat down on the blue neon leather couch and sighed. "So, did you hear about the Leaning Tower of Pisa?"

"Oh yeah." Carli answered. "It fell."

Carli was two inches taller than Jin. She wore her long blond hair in two pigtail buns.

"So, are you going to that dragon meeting thing in Hong Kong?" Carli asked.

Jin shook her head sadly. "My parents don't want me traveling to Hong Kong alone, and my dragon master is already there." She sighed and folded her arms.

"Hey..." Carli said sympathetically., "If it makes you feel better, we could go to Chinatown fo a day."

Jin chuckled. "I hasve a feeling that will make it worse."

''Kay." Carli replied. "So, what are you gonna do while you're stuck at home?"

"Research." Jin explained. She sat up straighter and smiled. "I'm gonna look up the first American Dragon."

"Why?"

"Just because I'm bored and interested." Jin shrugged. "Fu Dog says I'm a descendant of the first American dragon."

"Wow." Carli raised her eyebrows. "You're like his or her great-great-great-great-granddaughter or something."

"Thirty-eighth great-granddaughter, to be exact." Jin said, proud of her skills at math.

XXX

Later, the girls met up with their friend Sam, who wore her black hair in two buns with hair strips falling over her shoulder. She had a long fringe across her forehead. Sam was a bit gothic and was very skilled with shurukin. Carli was skilled at gymnastics and knew a little bit about the human body and their weak points.

The three girls headed over to Long's Subway Station. The electronics shop went out of business a few hundred years back and was changed into a sandwich shop. Jin and her friends often work there after school and on the weekends.

"Yo, Fu!" Jin called as she entered the back of the sandwich shop.

"Hey, Kid." Fu greeted. "What's shakin'?"

"Oh, nothing. I can't go to Hong Kong because my parents are way too busy to take me." Jin complained.

"That sucks." Fu responded.

"Yeah. Anyway, I was just wondering...do you remember the first American Dragon?" Jin asked.

"The first American Dragon?" Fu repeated. "Uhh...geez, kid, I don't even remember the second."

Jin's face fell. "Oh. Is there like a record or something we can look at?"

"Why are you so interested all of a sudden?" Fu asked.

Jin shrugged. "Well, I have to do _something_ to entertain me around here."

Fu chuckled. "Tell you what. I don't remember even the tenth American Dragon, but, I do know a couple of people in Magus Bazaar who might."

XXXX

The girls and Fu stepped off the subway train into the magical city. Fu led the girls towards a small cottage and rang the doorbell. A tall, slim girl with blonde hair and brown eyes answered.

"Oh, hi, Fu!" The girl greeted. "You're gonna die within the next twenty years!"

"That was harsh." Sam commented.

"Sara is one of the Oracle Twins." Fu explained. "She sees stuff in the future. Bad stuff. Her twin sister Kara sees good stuff."

"Cool!" Carli exclaimed.

"Sara, this is the American Dragon, Jin Long." Fu introduced, gesturing to Jin. "Her friends are Carli and Sam."

"Hi! Nice to meet you!" Sara exclaimed happily. "By the way, Jin, you will fight in a huge battle between good and evil with the whole weight of the world on your shoulders! How exciting!"

Jin winced. "Thanks for the warning...anyway, we were wondering if you remember the first American Dragon at all."

"I sure do!" Sara replied. "His name is Jake Long. He fought the Dark Dragon and lived!"

"Who's the Dark Dragon?" Asked Carli.

"...I don't remember! Sorry!" Sara exclaimed happily.

"Okay. Thanks, anyway!" Jin said.

"No problem!"

A few minutes later, Fu led them to a jewelery stand. The girl standing behind it smiled at the group.

"Hello. How may I help you?" The girl asked.

"Hey, Jasmine." Fu greeted. He turned to the girls. "This s Jasmine the nyx. Girl by day, monster by night." He turned back to Jasmine. "No offense."

"None taken." Jasmine replied.

Jin smiled. "Hi. I'm Jin Long, the American Dragon. These are my friends Sam and Carli."

"Hello." Jasmine greeted.

"So, Jasmine, do you remember the first American Dragon at all?" Jin asked. "Jake Long?"

"Jake Long..." Jasmine closed her eyes in thought. "Hmmm...yeah, actually I do. I went on a date with him to one of his school dances."

"What was he like?" Jin asked eagerly.

"Well, he's girl-crazy, for one thing." Jasmine smiled. "He's a little reckless sometimes, but most of the time he's responsible. He defeated the Dark Dragon a thousand years ago."

"Who is the Dark Dragon?" Jin echoed Carli's question.

"He was this evil dragon who craved for world domination and wanted all humans extinct." Jasmine explained. "He got sucked into this dragon temple in Hong Kong. Whoever gets sucked in there is stuck for another thousand years until the next lunar eclipse."

"Wow." Carli commented. "So, when is the next lunar eclipse?"

"Tomorrow night, actually."

Jin gaped. "That's when the world dragon meeting is. Are you sure the last eclipse was a thousand years ago exactly?"

"A thousand years ago tomorrow." Jasmine replied.

Chills ran up Jin's spine and the back of her neck. "Could...could the Dark Dragon maybe be dead by now?"

"I dunno, Kid." Fu shook his head. "Dragons are pretty hard to kill...and the Dark Dragon is the most powerful dragon of all time."

Jin gulped. The temple was going to reappear tomorrow night. Is she going to have to fight the Dark Dragon? Was that what Sara was talking about?

"Aw, crap!"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Well, what do you think? Read and review!**


	2. The Dark Dragon

**Ok...so...I have this friend who...told me that...leaving fanfics to rot is like leaving fruit to rot, so if it's left out, you might as well finish it. (Gah...I suck at explaining things...).**

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Come on, Renee, pick up."

Jin paced back and forth in her living room trying to get ahold of her dragon master, Renee McGill, formerly the French Dragon. She sighed in frustration as she got sent to her voicemail.

"Renee, it's me. Listen, I really need to talk to you. It's about the Dark Dragon. Please call me as soon as you get this. Thanks."

Jin slumped on the couch and threw her head back and closed her eyes. Carli and Sam were sitting on each side of her.

"I'm sure everything will be okay, Jin." Carli put a comforting hand on her friend's shoulder.

Jin let out a long breath of air. "Don't say that..." She sighed again., "How the hell am I supposed to fight a dragon fifty times my size?! I need help!"

"And you'll have help." Carli continued. "From other dragons!"

"I know...but...no one alive has fought him before." Jin pointed out.

"Well, I guess all we can do right now is to wait for Renee to call." Sam shrugged.

"Yeah." Jin took another deep breath.

"Hey, didn't the first American dragon fight the Dark Dragon?" Carli asked. "At least that's what I remember the nyx telling us."

Jin gasped and smiled. "Oh my God! You're right!" She ran to a computer. Confused, Carli and Sam followed.

"Um...what exactly are we doing?" Asked Sam.

"Looking up the first American dragon." Jin explain. "Maybe there's something in one of his biographies that can help us. Like...maybe he put how he defeated the Dark Dragon..."

"I thought he got sucked into a vortex?" Carli asked.

"The second time, he was..." Jin shrugged. She paused. "Hmmm...maybe I better look up the dark Dragon first."

It took her a few minutes, but Jin managed to find the dark Dragon's bio.

"'_Not much is known about the Dark Dragon._'" Jin read. "'_What is known, is that he was born over two thousand years ago. He has consumed so much darkness, that it's unknown if he has a human form._ _Over the years, the Dark Dragon developed powers such as lightning, and his fire burns black: the darkest and hottest fire there is.'_" Jin just stared at the screen for a few minutes, then swallowed. "Okay...Jake Long's turn..."

Jin pulled up Jake's file and read over it. "Well, he defeated the dark Dragon in June 2007. Maybe if we travel back to that year, we can ask him about the Dark Dragon."

Carli raised an eyebrow. "Time-traveling? Are you serious?"

"What other choice do I have?" Jin askerd.

"We don't know for sure if the Dark Dragon's still alive." Sam pointed out. "Why don't we wait until we hear from Renee, and see how everything goes?"

Jin considered that. "You're right. I jump the gun a little too much sometimes."

All three girls laughed. "So freaking true!" Carli exclaimed. Jin smacked her arm playfully. Her phone rang.

"Hello?" Jin answered. Her face broke into a smile. "Larry! Hey, what's up?"

"Boyfriend alert." Sam whispered. She and Carli snickered and walked away as Jin glared at them. She and Larry started dating six months previously. They've known each other since kindergarten.

"Well, it turns out Ron is grounded for trying to sneak out of the house in the middle of the night, so he can't hang out." Larry replied. "which means I'm free to hang out tonight."

Jin beamed and automatically forgot about the Dark Dragon. "Okay! What'd you have in mind?"

"Sunset picnic." Larry answered. "It's not too cliché, is it?"

"No. Not at all." Jin assured him. "Pick me up at 8:00?"

"Yep! See you then."

"All right, bye." She hung up and went back to her friends. "Well, looks like Larry and I have another date tonight."

"Awesome." Carli giggles.

"So, when are you planning on telling him your big secret?" Sam asked.

Jin groaned and threw her head back. "I can't! It's complicated. I'm afraid og how he'll react."

Carli raised an eyebrow. "You've known him nine years! I'm sure he'll understand."

"I know..." Jin knew her friends were right, but...it might change everything about their relationship. "I just hope he doesn't think I'm weird or anything. Or he doesn't spill my secret."

Carli squeezed her friend's hand. "If he truly loves you, he will not spill your secret. And he'll accept who you are, scales and all."

Jin smiled. "Thanks. I'll tell him tonight."

"Let us know how it turns out." Sam said.

"You bet I will!"

XXX

_June 10, 2009_

_New York City_

In a cluster of trees in Central Park, a tall blue and light purple dragon stood over a cowering unicorn foal. Her teeth bared into an evil grin. She chuckled evilly and turned to her companion.

"Yes...we've got him." The dragon bent down to grab the unicorn, when there was a roar and a fireball landing behind her. The dragon turned to see yet another dragon standing a few feet behind her, his mouth smoking.

"Jake Long." The first dragon greeted.

"Chang." Jake snarled.

Chang bent, ready to attack when Jake's friends Trixie, Spud, Leah, and Ben appeared behind Jaake, ready to back him up.

"Leah." Chang greeted.

"Chang." Leah glared.

"Spud, Trixie." Spud gestured to himself and Trixie. "Great! Now that we all know each other...GET OUT OF HERE!"

Chang frowned. "You weaklings. The Dark Dragon was so close to ruling the world, but you got in the way!"

"I banned you from these parts." Jake replied sternly. "Now you and your monkey friend, get out."

Chang smirked. "Or you'll what? Kill me?"

Jake glared at Chang. They both knew he wasn't a murderer. "Just leave. We're finished here."

"Oh no, Jake..." Chang walked closer to Jake. "We have barely begun." She chuckled evilly, then flew off with Bananas B.

Ben stared after Chang. "What the hell? She didn't even fight!"

"That's because she already got what she came for." Leah sighed. "She took a unicorn hair."

"For what?" Asked Jake.

"She didn't say." Leah shrugged. "She knows about my mind-reading abilities, so she wouldn't have said anyway."

Jake groaned. "Dammit..." What could Chang be up to?

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Sorry if this felt a little rushed. I just wanted to get this up.**


	3. Time Travel

**AAAAAAAAAH! -BEEP!- WHEN WAS THE LAST TIME I UPDATED?**

"Hey, Jin, can I ask you something?"

"Sure, Sam."

"About you telling Larry about your dragon powers..." Sam raised a skeptical eyebrow. "Shouldn't you wait until the dragon temple closes up again? You know, in case the Dark Dragon reappears?"

"All of the world's dragons will be there." Jin shrugged and sat down on her bed. "I'm sure they will be able to handle it."

"Okay, well, if you say so." Sam sat up. "So...tonight, huh?"

"Oh, yeah." Jin smiled. "'Sides, the longer you keep a secret, the worse it'll get."

"Good point."

XXX

Later, the doorbell rang. Jin ran to answer it. She stopped at a hanging mirror in the hallway to check hr appearance, then opened the door. "Larry." They kissed.

"Jin. You're looking prettier each time I see you." Larry commented.

Jin blushed. "Hehe thanks."

They rode Larry's scooter to a meadow in Central Park. Larry laid out a flower vase, two wine glasses, a bottle of Sprite, two hamburgers, French fries, and some pie for dessert.

Jin gasped in surprise. "Larry Maxwell, you really outdid yourself this time!" She laughed and sat down.

"Only the best for my favorite girl in the whole world." Larry grinned cheesily. "Sorry about the food. It cooled down a little."

"Don't worry about it." Jin said, smiling. When Larry looked away, Jin warmed up her hamburger with her firepower. She hoped it wasn't too hot. She took a bite and tried not to wince. _'Aaah! Too hot!'_ She gulped down most of her sprite and cleared her throat. "So, how are you surviving without Ron to hang out with?"

Larry chuckled. "I'm doing just fine. 'Sides, it'll give me more time to hang with you."

"Good point." Jin nodded. They talked and laughed through out their meal. Jin swallowed and took a deep breath. She wanted to get this over with before she changed her mind. "Larry, I have to tell you something."

Larry was concerned. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, I just..." She stood up and sighed. "Look, I haven't been completely honest with you."

"Okay..." Larry was understandingly confused.

"This may be hard for you to understand and accept, but...I just had to tell you." Jin took a deep breath and transformed into a dragon. Her scales were bright yellow with a blue underbelly, blue scales, and blue talons. She has a wingspan of five feet. They were also yellow. Jin looked nervously at Larry, who stared in shock. "I'm the American Dragon. I protect the magical community from harm or from being seen by humans. This is me."

Larry was shell-shocked. He couldn't believe that his girlfriend was a...a...a giant...lizard-thing! "I...I can't believe you lied to me."

"I'm sorry." Jin said wholeheartedly. She dragoned down. "I'm really not supposed to tell anyone. My parents and Carli and Sam know, but they're the only ones who do."

Larry shook his head slowly. He couldn't take the news well. "I...I can't see you anymore." He got up.

"Larry! Come on! It's not that big a deal. I'm still the same girl! We've known each other for nine years. I am not your enemy!" Jin protested. She walked up behind her boyfriend and took his hand. "I'm sorry I kept this from you. I love you."

Larry shook his head, pulled away, and rode away on his scooter. Jin stared as her boyfriend rode off. Tears welled in her eyes. She clutched her stomach, fell to her knees, and started crying.

XXX

"I shouldn't have told him..."

Jin was laying with her head on a pillow in Carli's lap. She told her friends right away what happened.

"I knew something like this would happen." Same said. She sighed.

"I really thought he would understand." Jin lamented. She sighed sadly.

"Well, maybe he's just not the one for you." Carli stated. "Now...come on. Enough moping. Tomorrow, we'll gave a full-on Girl's Day Out! We'll go to the spa, go shopping, watch chick flicks, you name it!"

"Okay...that sounds good." Jin sighed again and sat up. "At least things can't get any worse, right?"

Just as she said that, her phone rang. "Hello?" Jin answered. "Oh, hey, Renee!"

"Hey, I just got your message." Renee said in her French accent. "Is everything okay?"

_'Depends on what you mean by that...' _Jin thought forlornly. She told her dragon master about visiting Magus Bazaar and what the oracles and the nyx told her.

Jin could just see Renee smiling wryly over the phone. "I was wondering when you'd find out about him. But, not to worry, _mon cherie._ The Dragon Council has the Dark Dragon on file. They are prepared."

Jin exhaled sharply. "Okay, well, as long as you're prepared. If you need help, let me know."

"You know I will."

"Okay, thanks. Bye."

XXX

_June 12th, 2009_

Jake and his friends Trixie, Spud, Leah, Ben, and Michelle were all spread around the electronics shop tearing through the magic books for clues as to what Chang might be up to.

Spud slammed his book down and groaned. "I'm freaking exhausted!"

"Me too." Trixie sighed. "We've been searching for hours!"

"I know, but we need to find out what that bitch is up to." Jake reminded them. He carried another stack of books from the back room.

Ben's eyes widened. "How many books are there?"

"A lot." Jake set them on the coffee table. Spud, Michelle, and Trixie groaned in anticipation. Thunder rumbled outside, and it began to rain.

"Well, at least we're stuck inside." Michelle shrugged. She opened a book.

"Hey, Michelle, what about that mirror of yours?" Leah asked. "You know, the one where you can see what people are doing?"

"Oh, yeah!" Michelle pulled out a small hand mirror. "Show me Chang."

The others gathered around Michelle. The mirror glowed a light blue, then showed Chang in human form behind a large cauldron, pouring ingredients in, including the unicorn hair.

"Okay, so we know it's some kind of potion." Jake nodded. "That narrows it down."

Leah nodded. Her phone rang. She answered it. "Hello?" No response. "Hello?" She checked her phone. It wasn't a number she recognized. The caller hung up. "Hmm. Wrong number."

"You've been getting a lot of those lately." Michelle noted.

Leah sighed. "I know. I don't know what's going on."

The room was silent. Then the door creaked open, and lightning silhouetted a tall figure standing in the doorway. Spud, Trixie, and Leah screamed in fright. Rose stepped inside and shut the door, perplexed by her friends' outburst.

"What?" Rose asked. Trixie, Spud, and Leah sighed in relief.

"Oh, Rose. It's just you." Leah said.

"We thought you were some kind of monster out to get us." Spud explained.

"...Ok, then." Rose walked over to the coffee table and put a large book on it. "I have news, and you're not gonna like it."

Jake swallowed. "Okay, lay it on us."

Rose flipped over towards the middle of the book. "Unicorn hair is a key ingredient to the Time Travel Spell."

Michelle was confused. Time Travel?That's what Chang's up to?"

"She could be going back in time to get the Dark Dragon away from the temple before it sucked him in." Leah suggested. Everyone stared at her. "I have no idea where that came from."

"You know, Leah has a point." Jake stroked his chin. "Maybe Chang is going to do that."

Michelle shook her head. "I don't think so. I've been doing some reading on Time Travel, and...no matter what you do, you can not change the past. If you do, the universe will course correct itself. So, if DD wasn't in Hong Kong that night, he will be sucked into a different vortex. So, whatever happened, happened."

"Okay..." Ben was a little lost, but he got the gist of I. "So...she's not traveling to the past. The future, maybe?"

"Well, where else is there to travel?" Michelle shrugged. The seven friends stared out the large window.

"Whoever's in the future...I really hope they're prepared for what might hit them." Jake stated.


	4. Change of Plans

'_ugh. I am _so _not prepared for what the future will hit me...' _Jin thought as she woke up. '_Still...at least I have a fun filled girl's day out planned.'_

Jin got dressed and ate breakfast. Sam and Carli came over with spa stuff, magazines, and movies.

"All right! Let's get this party started!" Carli exclaimed.

"I'll get the food!" Jin ran to the kitchen. Just as she was preparing food, her phone rang. "Hello?"

"Jin, it's Renee."

"Hey, what's up?"

Renee heaved a big sigh. "Last night, the Dark Dragon got out from the temple before anyone could stop him."

Jin's eyes widened in horror. Chills ran up and down her spine again. She swallowed. "Oh my God."

"Since the American Dragon trapped him in the temple in the first place, the council assumed that he's headed for New York as we speak."

Jin broke out into a cold sweat. Her heart hammered in her chest. "Uh-um..." She sighed. "I knew something like this would happen. I was planning on time-traveling to the past to get some advice on how to defeat the Dark Dragon from the first American Dragon, Jake Long."

Renee was silent for a few minutes., "Well, I have no other options. Are you sure you can handle this?"

"I am sure." Jin replied. "Renee, my family- is there a chance that the Dark Dragon will come after them?"

"It's a possibility." Renee said. "Don't worry. We'll make sure they're safe."

"Okay." Jin cleared h4r throat. "I'll let you know when I get back from the past."

"Okay." Renee paused. "Jin, before I forget, there were two dragons with the Dark Dragon. They met him at the temple."

"Who were they?"

"No one knows. I'm sending a picture of them to your phone." Renee paused. Jin's phone beeped. She clicked on the link to the pictures. One was of a purple dragon with a beehive shaped headdress and horns sticking out of her forehead. The other was of a young looking black dragon with a purple belly "Recognize them?"?"

Jin sighed and shook her head. "No. But if I find out who they are, I'll get back to you."

"All right. I'll get to New York as soon as I can."

They hung up. Jin groaned and slid to the floor.

"Hey, Jin! Did you die in there?" Jin jumped when Sam called to her. She jumped to her feet and headed back to her friends.

"We have a problem." Jin announced.

XX

"All right. How does this work again?"

The girls were standing in front of a blue and white vehicle similar to a jetski.

"We get on, and type in the year we want to go to, and press 'go'." Jin replied. "It's the latest in magical technology."

"Sweet. Let's go." Carli said excitedly.

XXX

_June 13th, 2009_

The rainstorm yesterday came and went. Now it was bright and sunny and humid. The seven friends gathered in the shop once again. They were still tracking Chang. It appeared that she now had a new companion.

"Yo, check it out." Jake said looking over Michelle's shoulders at the mirror. Next to Chang was a shorter dragon with black scales and a purple underbelly. "Is that...?"

Leah came over and sat on the couch. "What isw it?" Michelle and Jake looked at each other nervously. Leah looked at the mirror. She froze, shocked and horrified.

"Guys?" Ben asked, concerned. "What's wrong?"

Jake cleared his throat. "Um...the Dark Dragon's son is with Chang."

"The Dark Dragon has a son?" Ben raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah..." Jqake stood up and sighed. "We met about three years ago. He...well, he didn't seem to want to be on his father's side. He disappeared three weeks before we started eighth grade."

"Wow..." Ben blinked. "Why is this the first I'm hearing of this?"

"We don't like to talk about him." Leah replied dully. "We...we were friends with him..."

"And it's too painful for you to talk about." Ben nodded in understanding. "And now he's resurfaced."

"Yeah."

Leah sighed and looked down. She hadn't seen nor heard from Dave in a long time. Talking about him is a sore spot for her. She only hoped Ben wouldn't notice.

XXX

On a dark hill overlooking New York City, the Dark Dragon stood with his two companions.

"Is everything going according to plan?" The Dark Dragon asked.

The smaller black dragon nodded. "All humans shall fall tomorrow."

The Dark Dragon grinned. "Excellent." He chuckled evilly.


	5. To The Past And Back

**You know, I wonder what would happen if I ate over ripe fruit. Would I get a stomach ache? Would I have bad diarrhea? Would I get both?**

**...Anyway, updating this sounds less painful. So, here we go!**

In the haze of humidity and heat on Canal Street, people rushed to and from work unaware of their surroundings. Some were too busy to notice a flash of blue light appearing in an alley. Those who do notice pass it off as some tourist taking a picture.

"Worst. Ride. Ever." Sam said dully. The three friends clumsily climbed off the jet-ski.

Jin's head felt a little dizzy and foggy as she pushed a button to make the vehicle shrink small enough to fit into her pocket. "Okay...we made it. I think."

The girls walked out of the alley and onto the sidewalk. Carli wrinkled her nose. "Ugh...this is the past?"

"I guess so." Jin looked around until she spotted the electronics shop. "Hey, there it is!"

"Wow, that was fast." Sam commented. They stepped out onto the street, and a car zoomed past them, scaring the crap out of them. "What was that?"

"A car." Carli stated. "They drive cars during this time period."

"Oh..." Jin sighed. "Okay...I think they had crosswalks, too. So let's find one."

XXX

"Another day, no customers." Jake sighed as he wiped down the counter.

"How does your grandfather make money?" Michelle asked Jake.

Jake shrugged. "I swear, it's even more mysterious than Jimmy Hoffa's disappearance."

Just then, three girls slightly younger than they are entered the shop. Jake and his friends tried not to look too eager.

"Hey, there!" Jake greeted. "Welcome to Canal Street Electronics. And before you ask: no, we do not sell iPhones or iPods here."

"Oh. That's okay. " The girl with the yellow shirt and blue jeans said. "Actually, we're looking for someone named Jake Long. Do you know him?"

"You're looking at him." Jake gestured to himself. "What can I do you for?"

"Well...it's like this." Jin began. "Um...we're not...from around here. As in here, here."

"Okay..."

"We're from the year 3007." Jin said. "I am Jin Long. The American Dragon from that time period." She dragoned up. Jake and his friends were impressed and a little confused.

"Uh...okay. Um...what...brings you here?" Jake asked. He smirked. "Overpopulation?"

"Um, no. Actually, we're here to prevent a genocide." Jin admitted. She dragoned down and gestured to her friends. "These are my friends Carli and Sam."

"Nice to meet you." Jake replied. "These are my friends Michelle, Leah, Ben, Trixie, and Spud, and my girlfriend Rose."

"Hi, nice to meet you." They all said and laughed at the awkwardness.

"Did you say you're trying to prevent a genocide?" Asked Leah.

"The Dark Dragon is back." Jin announced. "The Temple opened yesterday in 3007, and he's headed for New York. I-I need help. I can't do this on my own."

Jake was shell-shocked. This was the last thing he was expecting. He swallowed. "Oh...well..." He rubbed the back of his head nervously. "Aren't...aren't there other dragons who can help you?"

Rose raised an eyebrow at Jake. She can't believe what she's hearing! When has Jake ever tossed an opportunity to fight?

Jin sank a little. "Well, yeah, but they don't have your experience. All of us dragons together are no match for him. Plus, since you tossed him into the vortex, he'll be after me for revenge. He'll kill my friends and family."

Jake sighed. "Look, I'm sorry, but-"

"Okay, this has gone far enough." Trixie interrupted. She grabbed Jake's shirt and started pulling him towards the back room. "Come on."

Rose followed the two. They stopped and Trixie slapped Jake in the arm. "What's wrong with you?"

Jake flinched. "What?"

"Jin might be one of your descendants. Your family. She's asking for help, and you turn your back on her?" Rose asked, appalled. She smacked Jake's other arm. "How could you?"

"I'm not! I just don't think it's a good idea!"

"Why?" Asked Rose again.

"Rose, I went to the past and almost erased myself from existance. Imagine what would happen if any of us got killed in the future!" Jake reasoned.

"We'll be more careful!" Rose insisted.

"Yeah!" Trixie chimed in. "Besides, what if something bad happens and you weren't there to help? Would you forgive yourself?"

Jake sighed deeply. They had a point there. "Jeez..."

XXX

"So, how do we get to the future?" Jake asked Jin.

Jin smiled gratefully and pulled out her vehicle. "This. This is a time travel vehicle. It's roomy enough for all of you if...if all of you want to come."

"Hell, yeah!" Spud pumped his fist.

"I'm in." Ben said excitedly.

"Me, too." Michelle said. "DD and I have a score to settle."

"I'm coming, too." Trixie said. Leah nodded in agreement.

"Well, if everyone's going, then I am." Rose smiled.

Jake hesitated. "Rose, I don't know. I don't want to lose you. It could be dangerous."

"Jake, I'll be fine." Rose caressed his cheek. "Besides, I've faced tougher problems than this."

"Well...okay." Jake smiled.

XX

"Wow! This is the future?"

The ten friends walked into Jin's house. Jin's parents were at work which worked well for them.

"Yep." Jin turned on the TV for news. Nothing came up. "Well, all seems quiet so far."

"Hey, maybe the Dark Dragon will show up on my mirror." Michelle suggested. She pulled out her mirror. "Show me the Dark Dragon." The mirror glowed and showed the Dark Dragon, Chang, and Dave flying over the city.

Jin swallowed. "Yikes..."

"Relax, Jin." Ben smiled. "We'll make sure Darkie stays the hell away from you, your friends, and family."

"Thanks." Jin smiled. She glanced at the mirror again. "I recognize those two others. My dragon master sent me a picture of the woman and boy fleeing from the vortex in China."

"That's Chang and Dave." Jake replied. "Well, I guess we know what she was planning now..."

"Yep. Freeing the Dark Dragon, and destroying humanity." Leah stated and shook her head slowly.

"We need to figure out how to get rid of the Dark Dragon permanently." Jin pulled up the internet on her computer. "I don't suppose you have any idea of any weakness the DD might have? Or something strong enough to kill him?"

"I might." Rose revealed. "The Huntsclan originated from the dragon hunters in medieval times when dragons were killed by some sort of serum glazed on a sword. The serum had blood of a Hunter on it. That's why we have dragon tattoos."

"Yikes. How do you know so much about the Huntsclan?" Carli asked. "Were you kidnapped by them? Was your dad-"

"I was a Huntsclan member." Rose replied dully. "I fell in love with Jake, which made me open my eyes about the Huntsclan. I got sick of them. Though, actually, you're right- I _did _get kidnapped by them."

"Yikes. Sorry." Carli said.

"It's all right." Rose shrugged. "Hey, at least they gave me good lodgings." They laughed.

Jin's phone rang. "Hello?"

"Jin, it's me." Renee said. "Look out your window. What do you see?"

Puzzled, Jin walked to her window. Her eyes widened when she saw her neighbors slowly walking in a trancelike state. "What the hell?"

"It's some sort of spell." Renee revealed. "The Dark Dragon must be luring them somewhere. I'm not sure if it affects dragons, but humans are definitely affected."

Jin put a hand to her forehead and groaned. _'Now what?'_


End file.
